Love and Poison Don't Mix
by bonegirl
Summary: A girl who loves a demon named Sesshomaru sama. Now she has grown to be a beauty of seventeen. When it comes time to confess to him. Naraku steps in, causing Rin to fall to her death but survives. Only to have him kidnap her then targets her to be his you


**Love and Poison Don't Mix**

**By: bonewellgirl**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. But I do wish I lived there!

A girl who loves a demon named Sesshomaru sama. Now she has grown to be a beauty of seventeen. When it comes time to confess to him. Naraku steps in, causing Rin to fall to her death but survives. Only to have him kidnap her then targets her to be his young mate. With only the haunting memory of her lord, wanting her to die and go to Naraku. However, mating season only by the end of the week. That means Sesshomaru sama's demonic anger would be released and Naraku has a rival now. Rin becomes pregnant with whose child? Things start to happen and some of it could lead to trouble.

**Prologue **

The following day, Rin arrived at the mountain where she would meet Sesshomaru sama. While walking along the foggy clearing she thought.

"_I shall confess my feelings of love to him. Do I really love Sesshomaru sama? Or will he not understand? I can't think of such things, I must someday."_

Rin searched out the cliffs, trying to find her lord. But Sesshomaru was not present. She kept on searching and thinking.

"_Where is he, I thought he said he would meet here, did he leave because of me? Oh!"_

Rin slipped, sliding down the dirt and rocks. She gasped when suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist. Rin only held from falling to her death, gasped to see her lord. "Sesshomaru sama…" He looked at her in a blank stare, "Rin…You can't go on like this. You must return to Naraku." Unknowingly it was Naraku, disguised as Sesshomaru. Rin stared at Sesshomaru questioningly, "Are you telling me to die…? If I return my feeling towards you, which means you must understand. Sesshomaru sama…I love you!" He looked at her shocked then a smile curved on his lips. Rin smiled, Sesshomaru pulled her up closer to only his mouth to her ear. He whispered into her ear, "How does it feel…to be killed…by the man who swore to protect you with his life?" Rin's eyes widen as he slowly loosen his hands from her wrist. Her fingers slipped through his as she began to fall. Her scream echoed through the air as she fell down into the foggy mist. Her hand still stretched put, trying to reach Sesshomaru but with no use. All she saw was her lord, looking down upon her, smiling darkly.

Rin fell into water, rushing down the river. Faster and faster, her body was swept off with the water's current. Rin tried to resurface for air. Only to have a rapid waterfall before her. She fell down, hoping not to hit the jagged rocks below. With that, Rin was out cold along the riverbank. With thoughts of her beloved Lord Sesshomaru sama.

"_Why did he do that?_

Sesshomaru searched for Rin, the girl who always followed him. Now grew to be so beautiful. "Rin!" No answer, he suddenly got the scent of Naraku. "No! He better not has hurt her!" Naraku appeared before him with amusement on his face. "If you're looking for your precious little Rin. She's long gone now, Rin now thinks that you, Sesshomaru, made her fall to her death." Sesshomaru glared at him angrily, "You dirty bastard…you shall die!" He took out his Toukijin, heading towards Naraku. But suddenly he vanishes.

"_Why...? Why did this happen?"_

Sesshomaru went to where Rin fell, noticing her scent ends at the cliff. He stared down at the fog, squeezing his claws into a fist. He growled in anger, "Damn…! Why did we come to this? I swore with my life to protect her and I failed her. Why? What in the world is going on? Sesshomaru slammed his Toukijin into the earth, yelling Rin's name.

"_I vow to never fail another dear to me again!"_

Suddenly, Naraku leaped down the cliff where Rin fell. "Rin shall be mine." He saw on the shore was the body of an unconscious Rin. She looked pail from being in the water. Naraku knelt down to her, placing his ear on her chest, between her, developed breasts then looked at her face. He murmured, "She's alive." Naraku picked her up into his arms, flying away in a dark cloud of miasma.

**Chapter One**

Sesshomaru dreamed of a young woman, clad in her stunning silk orange kimono. Sesshomaru ran towards the woman, trying to see who it was. But none other then Rin, who turns around smiling at him. A bright blinding white light appeared before Sesshmaru as Rin slowly faded away like a memory. His eyes widen as her scream echoed throughout his mind. He awoke from Jaken asking, "Mi Lord, are you alright!" "Fine, I'm fine." Sesshomaru growled at the little toad. He stared up towards the moon, thinking of his dearest Rin. Jaken grabbed A-Un, following his lord behind.

"_I wonder why Lord Sesshomaru seems depressed. Maybe it's because Lady Rin died in the hands of Naraku. No, Lord Sesshomaru would never love a human! Yet Lady Rin and he were getting closer as I seen from many times. Though it saddens me for Lady Rin to die such a tragic fate. Hmmmm"_

Rin wakes in a dark and cold room. She stood, wiping the dirt off her damp silk orange kimono. She didn't know how she got so dirty and damp. Rin looked down at herself, seeing that her kimono had holes and rips. Memories flash before her……Rin was hanging onto dear life from Sesshomaru's hand. All she hear is, "How does it feel…to be killed…by the man who swore to protect you with his life?" Thus, she began to fall…The voice soon fades so does her memory. Rin shook her head, regaining her focus. She started to walk to the door of her room, but someone else opens it first from the other side. The figure opens the door, standing in front of her. Rin knew who this figure from the puddles of blooded eyes gazing down at her, it was Naraku.

He spoke, "Greetings, I am Naraku…" Rin stared at him for a moment…She backed away from him, "I know who you are! Stay away from me…" She wasn't afraid of him and she knew she showed it. "You are insane, Naraku. Did you believe that Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't rescue me?" She asked her kidnapper. Rin was surprised to find herself in Naraku's hold. For he was the one who she hopes wouldn't harm her. "Heh, your dear Sesshomaru will not come to your rescue, Rin. He thinks you've fallen to your death off the cliff. Do you want to know why he said that to you?" Naraku stated as if reading the girl's thoughts. He walks up to her, very close, so close that she can hear him breath on her neck. He then puts his mouth right beside her ear, she twitched knowing that he could easily lick her ear. He whispers to her. "Because he never really loved you and wished for you to be gone, asking me to help him get rid of a nuisance like you." Rin's eyes widened as tears rained down her cheeks. "You're….you're lying. Sesshomaru sama would never do that to me!" Rin cried. Naraku stared as he spoke. "Give up all hope Rin. Your beloved Sesshomaru has forgotten you, you are nothing but a memory to him, along with all his companions." Rin shut her eyes, unable to look at Naraku any longer. Naraku smirked at Rin's reaction. "No…I-I-I can't listen to you!" Naraku smiled, "How about we change you into another kimono?" Rin blushed, brushing the dirt off her kimono. "I'll be alright." However, Naraku grabbed her wrist tightly, swinging her right into his bed.

**Chapter Two**

Sesshomaru sama quickened his pace with Jaken and A-Un following behind. He sensed that Rin was alive somehow and went towards where she fell. He jumped into the river, searching for the familiar smell of cherry blossoms and honeyonly slightly. He found her scent ends at the shore where it's mixed with the foul scent of Naraku. Jaken answer, "Mi Lord, Naraku has come pasted here." "I know that, Jaken." He spoke to the little toad. Something caught his golden orbed eyes down in the water. He snatched up a necklace with a black stone around it. He knew it was Rin's, that he gave her for her sixteenth birthday. Sesshomaru tightly held onto the necklace in his hand.

"_Rin…Are you still in this world? Didn't…you die on that day? She's alive? If she walks this earth? I…want to…save you!"_

Sesshomaru and his companions, headed towards Naraku's castle to rescue Rin. "Damn him, damn that Naraku! I hope I am not too late" Jaken flew on top of A-Un, flying.

"Please let me go!" Rin begged. She started to cry as Naraku stared at her, smiling. Naraku whispered, "Sshhhh, its okay, don't cry." He tries to comfort her, she shook her head, crying harder. Naraku's lips met hers in a kiss, he licked her lips wanting inside, she doesn't let him in. "Please Naraku don't do this." Naraku grinned, facing her, "You've been a bad girl. You expect me to be nice, to forget my urges for you?" His hand went down to her breast, caresses them. His mouth lowers to her neck kissing, sucking, and nipping. Naraku's hand went to Rin's ass, squeezing for a second. Rin cried, kneeling her head into his chest. He lifted her head again. Rin got an idea.

"_I could try...but that would be mean. As long as I can get Naraku off of me to escape then yes I will."_

Rin kicked him right where the sun doesn't shine. He doubled over in pain as she ran for it. Naraku appears in front of her. No, no, he says in a seductive way slightly shaking his head. He advances on Rin, she starts to run, he grabs her wrist. Naraku starts kissing her again, picking her up and laying her down on his bed with him on top of her. Rin screamed as pain was between her legs. He shoved two fingers into her. He pulls them out slowly, it hurts so much. Naraku whispers into her ear, "A virgin, I knew it." Rin tries to wiggle out from under him but can't. "Please, I'll do anything, just stop." Rin cried. "Its too late for that, I'm ready." Naraku answers. He enters her, starting to move inside of her first slow. Then increases speed going deeper, Rin could feel the blood slide down her thigh. His hands go down to her legs, wrapping them around his waist, she all are covered in perspiration. Rin got a strong unknown feeling in her lower stomach. It gets worse every time Naraku pumps into her. Rin tenses up, not knowing what's happening. Naraku ordered, "Stay loose." She listened, loosening up.

With that, Naraku groaned from the pleasure he hasn't felt for so long. Rin was too tired to move, in total shock.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave-My Immortal_

Kagura came in. "Naraku, Sesshomaru and his companions are heading this way and now he knows Rin is alive." She said, staring in disgust at the sight of Naraku raping Rin. "I'll be right there." Naraku said. Kagura left only to hear Rin scream loader then Kagura even thought possible and a scent of blood filled her nose. Kagura ran into the room, seeing blood was all over the bed sheets and Rin, crying in the bloody bed sheets. Naraku dressed and left. "Kagura make sure she gets cleaned up. Rin will not be covered in blood when I return." Kagura nodded, "Rin?" Kagura gulped, "Rin?" She repeated. She took a step closer to the girl. When Rin still did not answer, she yelled for Kanna. Kanna came rushing right in. Kagura and Kanna carried her body to the hot spring to take a bath. They helped her in and left her alone in the water. Rin woke up, washing herself off from the blood. She watched it get red from the blood. Tears started to flow out of Rin's eyes. She wiped them away and dressed into her silk orange kimono. Rin left the hot spring and went back to Naraku's room. There she saw Kagura still cleaning the bloody sheets. She took the rag from Kagura, started cleaning it herself. "I can't believe you let Naraku do that to you." Kagura said. Rin froze, feeling her eyes well up with tears again. Kagura sensing it, stopped. She looked at Rin with pity and left.

**Chapter Three**

Sesshomaru walked slowly through Naraku's castle.

"_How could anyone find their way around this place? Lucky for me I can still get Rin's scent, but she's far from here, maybe on the opposite side of this place."_

He walked through Naraku's castle, the twists and turns confused him. There was no way just to go straight through the castle, and if he walked outside the demons, surrounding the castle would surely see him. He heard a noise from behind him, and turned to see what it came from. The first incarnation of Naraku, Kanna, stood behind him, mirror in hand.

He surely couldn't attack the girl, she would only throw it back at him, and he knew this from watching his little brother make attempts to fight her.

"Where is Naraku?" He asked Kanna.

"I do not know where Naraku is." Kanna lied.

"Well than, you are useless." Sesshomaru said as he turned and moved as quickly away from the girl as he could. She obviously didn't want him to know where Naraku was, but wherever he was Rin was surely with him, Sesshomaru knew that much.

As he was trying to get away from Kanna, so quickly he ran into a door. The door collapsed with a loud sound, a very loud sound. Did he just give away his cover? Could Naraku have heard the crash? If he hadn't heard the crash, would Kanna tell him of the intruder? Sesshomaru could only hope not, he had to save Rin fast.

**Chapter Four**

Naraku's eyes jerked open as his ears caught the sound made by the late night intruder. For nearly an hour Naraku searched the rooms and corridors of his castle and found nothing, until Kanna trudges down the hall toward him.

"Naraku, there is an intruder in the hall near the bathing rooms." The ghostly little girl told him as she pointed a finger in the direction of the bathing rooms.

"Thank you Kanna, can you tell me who it was that you saw?" Naraku asked his incarnation.

The girl started walking away as she answered, "I do believe it was Inuyasha's brother."

"_So, just as I thought, Sesshomaru has come to rescue his precious little Rin. His attempts will end in failure."_

Naraku headed off in the direction Kanna had pointed to. When he arrived Sesshomaru was no longer there, but from the way the vases in the hall had fallen, he could tell which way the demon had headed. Naraku didn't walk much further before Sesshomaru jumped down from a windowsill and leaded in front of him.

"Naraku, where is Rin? I do suggest you don't lie." The demon threatened as he put his hand on his sword.

Naraku saw this as a threat and answered truthfully, "If you must have the truth, the girl is in my bedroom. You won't be getting her back anytime soon."

"I'll be getting her out of this place as soon as I get rid of you." Sesshomaru drew his sword. He attacked Naraku with all of his strength, only to be pushed back by a barrier.

"No, let's not do this here, let's take it outside." Naraku insisted as he waved his finger.

Sesshomaru looked at him strangely, "That is fine, that way I don't have to carry you as far when I bury you."

The fight was taken outside and grew more furious by the minute. Sesshomaru used his sword, Tokijin, as his weapon while Naraku fought using only his hands. The fighting went on for near 30 minutes until Naraku was thrown into the wall of his castle, and the wood and stone fell down onto him, nearly crushing him. He was down but not out, he picked up a large wooden pillar while he was under the stone.

"_This can be my weapon, Sesshomaru won't be alive much longer."_

**Chapter Five**

Rin heard swords clashing in the hallways of the castle. She looked out of Naraku's bedroom door to see two figures fighting each other. Her vision was blurry for a second as she managed to see what looked like Sesshomaru and Naraku sword fighting. The stonewalls were completely almost gone, the two men were in the sir, swords crossed against each other. Giving off powerful energy, as Rin watched from the floor, she thought of what she could do to help her lord win.

"_Sesshomaru sama! Thank God, he came to save me. That memory of him is breaking me apart. Did he really mean true to his words from what Naraku told me? No! He's lying to me, he's trying to make me think bad things of Sesshomaru."_

When both men turned her direction, nearly fell to the floor from shock. Naraku started to fly towards her but was cut off from Sesshomaru blocking his way. Sesshomaru yelled, "I hate what you've done to Rin. Your head is mine." Making the few remaining stones and wooden boards fall to the floor. Sesshomaru was hurling towards Naraku in incredible speed, but stopped unexpectedly when Naraku, sent a wave of energy at him. He blocks it with his sword, but the force drove him back. Rin couldn't stand the fight any longer. She had an idea.

"_I need to get Naraku's attention away from Sesshomaru sama. So he can attack him. If Naraku kills him, I won't be able to...tell him my feelings. I just have to help my lord! But I won't let Sesshomaru see my tears."_

Rin ran towards Naraku, grabbing his face towards her. She closed her eyes as a single tear flew from her right eye. Her lips pressed against Naraku's as he dropped his sword, holding her. Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see Rin kissing Naraku. He knew from the way her face looked, Rin was trying to distract Naraku for time for him to slay him. Sesshomaru got up, holding his sword tightly. With his demon speed, he launched towards Naraku. Slicing his sword into his chest. Rin was released from Naraku's arms as he fell down, bleeding to death.

**Chapter Six**

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

Rin ran towards her lord, hugging him tightly as he held his breath. Sesshomaru unknowingly smiled upon her, he was glad that she was okay. "Can we leave now?" Sesshomaru picked her up into his arms, "Yes, Rin. We can go now." They headed towards the meadows where Rin began to take thought.

"_Lord Sesshomaru sama, I wonder if you understand now. Do you know how I feel about you? Okay here I go."_

Rin faced Sesshomaru, looking into his golden orbs staring down upon her in confusion. "Sesshomaru sama, I love you!" Sesshomaru looked at her in an unemotional stare. She blushed bright red, from what she did. Turning behind her back on him, but his hand grabs hers. As Rin gasped, Sesshomaru sama pressed his lips onto hers. She closed her eyes, getting lost in the kiss so does he.

"_Oh my God, oh my God, he's kissing me. Sesshomaru must have the same feelings for me as well. I can't deny my feelings….I love you!"_

Sesshomaru broke the kiss, saying her name. Rin smiled, "Oh Sesshomaru, I'm so happy!" Sesshomaru sama replied, "So am I." In the bushes, two yellow eyes spied upon the couple. Jaken's jaw dropped when he saw his lord kissing Lady Rin. He looked at A-Un who seemed to be happy. Even A-Un knew that Lady Rin would someday be his lord's mate. "What are you so happy about, you two headed idiot!" A-Un snorted, stomping Jaken into the dirt. "Okay! I'm sorry, you win!" The two headed dragon stopped and walked towards them. Jaken wiped the dirt off him, running towards his lord and his lady. "Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Rin! You've came back safely!" Sesshomaru looked down at his servant, "Jaken control yourself!" "Master Jaken? Are you blushing?" Rin asked when he saw her in her beautiful silk blue and orange kimono. "No…no….I'm not blushing…I'm just hot from all this weather we're having." Jaken lied terribly. A-Un roared happily, seeing Lady Rin once again. Rin ran towards the two headed dragon. "A-Un! I'm so glad to see you!" She giggled when A-Un snuggled with her. Sesshomaru sama picked her up, placing her onto A-Un. Therefore, does he get on, wrapping his arms around her waist so she doesn't fall. Jaken struggled getting onto A-Un but Rin helped him up. Having him placed on her lap. Jaken looked up at her, she smiled. "Thank you, Mi Lady." Rin answered, "No need to thank me, Master Jaken!" A-Un flew into the sky towards the west where his lord's castle is.

**Chapter Seven**

"Sesshomaru sama? Is that you?" Rin called out. She was surrounded by blackness. The air about her was thick, and she felt the panic rising inside her. She coughed. Suddenly it was harder to breathe. She could still see nothing, but despite that, she began to run. She ran through the nothingness that surrounded her, and in turn, found nothing. "Sesshomaru!" She screamed. "Help me! I'm…I'm lost!" She stammered. There was still no response from her demon savior. "Where are you, Sesshomaru?" She screamed. "Help me! Please…"

Rin dropped to her knees and began to sob. She was lost…and this time, her lord wasn't going to save her. This was a nightmare. It had to be…but it wouldn't end.

"Who is Sesshomaru sama?" Asked a male's voice. "Dearest Rin, what are you doing out here all on your own?"

Rin shook her head. "Whoever you are, get away from me!" She screamed. "I…I don't want your help!"

"So instead you scream for the help of some person who doesn't even exist? Some made up entity. You would rather do that than accept my help. Come on, Rin. Don't hold so tightly to those dreams of yours. You might drown in them."

Rin swallowed. Hard. What had he just said? "Made up? Dreams?" She repeated. "But I thought…"

"None of it is real, Rin. None of it is real…" It was Naraku's sinister voice, echoing through the blackness.

"None of it is real…" He repeated his fingers on Rin's temples. The girl had been unconscious for several days now, and he took his chance where he found it. Soon, the girl's nightmares would stop. By the end of the week, she would forget all about Sesshomaru and her friends. By the end of the week…she would be his, and he would have the perfect tool against fighting Sesshomaru. A small smile graced his lips when he thought about this. "Kanna…work faster. Intensify the poison." He commanded.

"Yes, Naraku." Kanna nodded in obedience.

Rin was suddenly thrust from the eternally dark place…wherever it was, into a large field full of flowers. Only two or three trees graced the landscape, and Rin thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The sun grew lower and lowers in the sky, casting a pink glow over the scene in front of her. Rin felt her breath catch in her throat.

"What is this place?" Asked Rin aloud. She looked down. She was wearing a beautiful silk blue and orange kimono.

"Just watch…" Naraku's voice told her. "You'll see…"

Rin squinted her eyes. She could see two people on the horizon, although she could not see who they were or what they were doing. She took several steps closer so that she could further investigate. Narrowing her eyes to mere slits, she studied the two people in front of her.

One of them was herself. She was walking hand in hand with the other person, a man. She studied him. The man was…it was…Naraku. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Why are you showing her such images?" growled Kagura, staring in disgust at Kanna's mirror, which was broadcasting Rin's visions whilst she was sleeping. "I do not like the direction in which this is heading…"

"Shut up, Kagura! You shall see! Do not interrupt!" Naraku growled.

Rin took several steps forward. "But that's…" she stammered.

"That is you and I, Rin. We're together. Don't you remember? You can't have forgotten that!" Naraku's voice sounded hurt. He continued. "We have been together for over five days now…"

"But we…" Something still felt odd for Rin, although she was gradually beginning to accept everything. She frowned. "Five days? And no children?"

Naraku's voice filled with laughter. He hadn't expected the girl to realize something like that. He was going to have to tell her something. "Well, Rin, don't think we haven't tried…" What a lie that was. "We found out you were unable to bear children…" Another lie and one that he was sure would sting pretty badly. He was almost done. She was so close…

Rin gulped. "I can't? I see…" She nodded sadly. "How did I end up here? This place is beautiful…but I want to come home."

"You are home, Rin. You just need to wake up. You hit your head, and you've been out for days…" Naraku explained. More lies. Actually, he'd hit her head. That had been why she had been out so long.

Naraku pulled back, and nodded. He smiled at Kanna, who lowered her mirror, and silently walked from the room.

**Chapter Eight**

Rin awaken in bed, gasping. She looked around, searching for her lord. There he was, staring at her worried. "Nightmare, Rin?" Rin nodded then snuggling into his chest for warmth. She shut her eyes, with questions popping into her mind.

"_The voice inside my head is gone. Who was that, the voice sounds so familiar that I can't place it where I heard it before? Lord Sesshomaru, oh how I love you!"_

Out in the far Northern Mountains, Kagura was flying on her feather towards the West. She was still beautiful from the day she met Sesshomaru sama. It was soon going to be mating season by the end of the week. Kagura would try to get Sesshomaru to choose her as his mate. How could she do that without Rin knowing? She thought but came up with no ideas. Kagura sworn that Rin and Sesshomaru sama would mate. Suddenly it reminded her that, demon mating ritual were very dangerous do to the fact that the demons' mate could be killed if she doesn't corporate with her mate to be. It was from all the demonic anger that demons would show during in heat and mating season. They often would release their demonic anger upon the woman it chooses to be their mate. Some even end in massacring all those around them from their demonic anger raging inside them. Kagura knew if Sesshomaru sama gave into his demonic anger during the mating season. Rin would be endangered of being killed.

"_Sesshomaru sama, you better damn well control yourself. If Rin doesn't know of the demon mating ritual or the mating season coming, she'll be dead. Unless….that's it! If Rin gets Sesshomaru sama's Tenseiga, the Sword of Life. Then she will protected by the sword's power from him hurting her. I must hurry, mating season is only by the end of this week."_

Kagura quickened her speed onto her feather. Rin woke up in the comfortable bed and sat up suddenly. "Where is Lord Sesshomaru sama?" She asked herself, looking around. The bedroom that she was in was red and white. The covers of the bed Rin is in, have rose designs in white, while the sheet is a rosy red. The walls were red and the furniture is white. It's a beautiful room even had a fireplace in the corner. Rin meant have guessed this was her lord's bedroom indeed. Rin swung her feet off the bed onto the sides off it and jumps off. She walked around the room, looking at things then notices a balcony. Rin walked out onto the balcony, to find her have a view of the gardens at the back of this castle. That then brings her to the question, where was her lord? Why did he leave without saying goodbye to her? Rin then heard the door open. She turned around to face whoever has entered. She turned to see Master Jaken, walking in. He closes the door gently. She looked at him with confusion then she remembers that her lord was away on duty, ruling the Western Lands. He walked up to her, stopping a few feet away. "What is it, Master Jaken?" Rin asked him troublesomely. He stares up at her with his big yellow eyes. She was trying as hard as she could not to be caught up inside of them. Instead, she focuses her eyes on his eyes, she tried to focus on his whole face. "Lady Rin, there's something I should tell you about before Lord Sesshomaru does….to you." He said blankly. Rin felt a little awkward about this, wanting to sit down, but she decided against it.

"_What does Master Jaken mean "before Lord Sesshomaru does….to you." I don't get what's troubling him so much. But I guess I'm soon going to find out."_

Jaken spoke calmly, "Do you know what the demon mating ritual is?" She shook her head, confused. "It comes every spring called the mating season. That's when male demons begin to go in heat for females. The ritual is very dangerous to do, because the demons' mate would be in control of her to be his mate to be. Where they get to be in heat is from their demonic anger they feel during the years. They release upon the woman that they desire most to be their mate. If Lord Sesshomaru gives into his demonic anger during the mating season. It will be hard for you to make sure you follow his every instruction, during the demon mating ritual. Lady Rin, which is why Lord Sesshomaru left for a while. Until the mating season is over so he can protect himself from taking advantage of you." He leaves her room, Rin sighed, not knowing what to do. She changed into her blue and orange kimono.

**Chapter Nine**

Sesshomaru sama sat upon a stomp, thinking of how he could withstand his demonic anger. When a gust of wind blew, he looked up to see Kagura. She stared at him with sadness. Sesshomaru asked, "What troubles you, Kagura?" Kagura growled. "You know what I mean, Sesshomaru sama! Your transformation of demonic anger will soon fall upon Rin. May I have the Tenseiga so I can give it to her? For her own protection from you." He pulled out his sword of life, giving it to her. Kagura flew onto her feather, heading towards his castle. Sesshomaru sama walked towards the abandon hut where he uses for….stuff. He locked himself up in shackles that were against the wall. He wanted to restrain himself from his urges for Rin.

"_She so beautiful, strong, and has delicate touch. She would be great with children...but I must control myself. I cannot let my demonic anger take over me. Kagura, I hope you help Rin with my Tenseiga. I know I can easily break these puny shackles. Nevertheless, as long as I'm far away from Rin, I can resist."_

He fell asleep as he laid there in his shackles for her own protection from him. Sesshomaru dreamed about how life would be if Rin would be his mate. She would be his…only his…his to give him children. Children…Sesshomaru thought back in the past when she was just a little girl. Rin was always cheering him on to keep fighting and never give up. He knew from her kindness towards him, that she melted his icy stone heart. He only hoped that he could have children of his own...maybe two. He was pleased to have such a wonderful young woman who loves him.

Rin walked very slowly out of room, because she was thinking of Sesshomaru sama wanting her to be his mate. She walked slowly down the halls and found the dinning hall easily…but that wasn't what she was looking for. Rin wanted to find a way to the gardens…she didn't want to be inside. It took her about an hour to find the stairs to the first floor, now she just had to find the exit. She walked a little longer then ran into someone. It was Jaken. "Forgive me, Mi Lady!" He squealed. Rin answered, "Would you like to lead me to the gardens?" He nodded his head slightly, hoping he might please her by taking her to the gardens. Jaken lead her through hallways then through a door then another. She then found herself outside in the garden, but not the one she saw from her window. This one was in front of the castle. Rin saw a bench and sat down. She watched Master Jaken feed A-Un. He came over to her a lot, giving her flowers and other things. Rin sat there for a long time, wishing she could see Sesshomaru sama and spend time with him, instead of waiting, sitting here. She sighed. Rin then heard someone walk out into the garden. She looked to see it was the wind mistress, Kagura. "Hello Wind Mistress Kagura!" Rin said. Jaken, as she found out, looked at Kagura in dislike, yet he looked like he was just pretending to dislike her. Whatever the matter he gave her a glare and said hello. He looked at her and glared, with reek hatred. Kagura growled, to see what he would do. "Don't play with me wench!" He scowls at her. Kagura just gave him a dirty look and looked away towards Rin. "You and I really need to talk." She whispered. Rin stared down at what was in Kagura's hands, it was Sesshomaru sama's Tenseiga.

"_I hope Sesshomaru sama is safe. Why does Kagura have his Tenseiga anyway? Master Jaken seems very upset. Sesshomaru sama, where are you!"_

**Chapter Ten**

Kagura cleared her throat. "Sesshomaru sama has given me his Tenseiga for your protection. He doesn't want to hurt you, if he does come after you. Use the sword of life to calm his demonic anger." "Thank you!" Rin answered. Kagura then left, flying on her feather. Master Jaken took the sword of life to her bedroom. Rin stared down at the water, unhappy she cannot see her lord…her true love. Rin then stood up, leading herself to the dining hall. She walked in to see that Master Jaken is already, sitting and eating at the overly large table. Rin sat down on his right, eating. Jaken says nothing, his eyes twinkling at her, but soon stop. He also eats. The table is silent from talk, a demon knocks on the door. "Enter." Rin's light voice said. The heavy doors of the dining room open slowly, letting a slim looking demon appear. "My Lady Rin." He starts, "You have a visitor." Rin's eyes slightly narrow. "Really….." She says in a whisper. She gets up and walks to the door, leaving with the demon. Soon after she leaves, Master Jaken goes to the garden to water the flowers. He ran around with buckets of water, watering the beautiful gardens. Jaken picked flowers, smelling the different fragrances. He kneeled down to the flowers, they seemed to brighten.

"_Lady Rin will surely love these flowers. Maybe they will cheer her up from depression. Lord Sesshomaru must be serious to avoid Lady Rin, resisting his demonic anger. I only hope that Lady Rin is safe from other demons. I will protect her just like I have when she was a little girl."_

Master Jaken suddenly heard a load scream at the front of the castle. He looked t A-Un and A-Un is looking at the castle, growling. "Stay here." Master Jaken said as he got up and runs into the castle. He ran through the halls, twisting and tuning, until Jaken reached the front entrance. He ran out of it, looking around quickly. Something catches his eye. He looks at it. There on the side of the castle is a person, wearing a baboon pelt. He sees Rin covered in dirt and Naraku has forcefully smashed his fist into the castle wall, leaving a horrible dent or like a hole. Jaken ran over to his lady, kneeling beside her. "Rin?" He asked in a whisper. Rin does not answer. Master Jaken immediately jumped in front of Rin and held his staff tightly at the sight of the horrible Naraku. He smirks at the ugly little toad. "Naraku, what do you want with Mi Lady!" "I wouldn't waste my time fighting the likes of you." Naraku insulted the toad. "What have you done to Lady Rin!" Jaken asked with no fear. Naraku just looks at him, smirking and then speaks. "Nothing really, I was just going to find a woman to be my mate." He said with his tongue. He heard his lady groan. Master Jaken looked back at her, seeing her sit up. She holds her ground. She doesn't look at him, shaking. Without warning, he attacks the baboon. The baboon then draws a ball, the ball looked detailed with many designs. He threw it towards Jaken but he blocked it with his staff. But out came poison insects upon him. Jaken held his staff, "Behold the power of the staff of two heads!" Flames came out of one of the heads, burning the poison insects to ash. "Come and fight me, little toad." Naraku said menacingly as Jaken attacked him. Jaken narrowed his eyes, continuing to fight, smashing against the baboon's hands even harder than before. "So you have tried to protect her? Is she good in protecting you?" Asked the baboon. Naraku smirks. Master Jaken is at his end, emotionally and physically.

**Chapter Eleven **

With one blow, Naraku sends Jaken to the ground. Rin wanted to run to him, but she knew it's too risky, so she stayed where she was. The baboon looks at her then at something beside her. Rin looked at A-Un.

"_When has he come? Had he followed Master Jaken?"_

A-Un saw his lady, shaking with fear. He roared, in a blink of an eye, A-Un had gotten Lady Rin onto his back. Naraku didn't have time to react before Rin was taken into the forest by the two headed dragon. At that was left of Rin, being taken further and further into the forest. "Damn that dragon!" Naraku said before he took off into the forest after his mate to be. A-Un continued flying through the forest with a scared Rin on his back. Naraku was on their tail, which only meant that everything was going according to plan. There Rin held onto the two headed dragon's neck tightly. A-Un flew faster and faster, trying to out fly the baboon. Rin asked, "A-Un where are you taking me?" A-Un moaned, finally stopping at a hut. Rin jumped off the two headed dragon, looking at the little hut. She turned her head towards A-Un. "Is Sesshomaru sama inside there?" The two headed dragon nodded as Rin entered the hut. "Sesshomaru sama?"

"_Naraku that evil man, trying to take me away again from my lord. Well he won't get what he wants. I will be strong just like Sesshomaru!"_

Sesshomaru sama opened his eyes to see Rin, staring at him worried. "Rin…you should not be here." Rin answered, "Naraku's coming and I wanted to see you. I miss you!" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes upon the front entrance of the hut. There in the doorway was Naraku, smiling. "Thank you, Rin for leading me to Sesshomaru. It wasn't that hard only to have you running back to him." Rin shocked, "W…what! You used me!" Sesshomaru unlocked the shackles, drawing his sword at Naraku. "What do you want?" Naraku smirked, "I came to take your precious little Rin as my mate. You…Sesshomaru sama shall watch me take her." Sesshomaru charged at him then hit Naraku's sword, making a load overpowering noise. Sesshomaru then throws him back and jumps into the air. He gets ready to plunge his sword at Naraku. He then strikes, moving extremely fast, but Naraku just moved in time before being stroked. In that place where Naraku was, was a large hole of earth, crumpled along with her lord standing there. He then charges, but Sesshomaru blocks easily. They fly away from each other and get ready to fight again. Suddenly her lord is down on his feet. Rin ran towards Sesshomaru sama. "Please get up, Lord Sesshomaru! Please!" She held onto his sleeve until something caught her eye.

**Chapter Twelve**

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all these years_

Sesshomaru sama suddenly his eyes began to grow blood red as so did his stripes on his cheeks. His fangs became sharper also his claws too. Rin stared at her demonic lord, letting go of his sleeve. She crawled a few inches away from Sesshomaru, scared. He stood up, looking down at her hungrily. "Hello Rin, your dear Sesshomaru can't save you now." Rin gasped, noticing that his voice changed even deeper and much more evil. The demon Sesshomaru walked towards her Rin ran to the door. She began to run towards it when he grabs her wrist and her throat, pulling her roughly backwards. Rin yelped in pain, looking up into Sesshomaru's angry eyes. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. He growled deeply within his throat.

"_Sesshomaru sama? What happen to you? You turned into this...this vicious demon. Wait...Naraku! He possessed him...that vile half man beast! He's making my lord watch this happen to me. Lord Sesshomaru...please fight it!"_

"What the hell do you think I'm going to do to you?" He demanded. Rin gulped. "Sesshomaru sama! I know you can hear me please….fight it!" The demon Sesshomaru threw her down on the floor. Rin fell on the floor, but got back up. "Sesshomaru, it's me! It's Rin!" "Rin?" He whispered. Rin faced him. His claws slowly rose over her. Her eyes widen, "You know me, Sesshomaru! You just…you don't remember me. That's all. I love you." She closed her eyes shut when his claws were about to slash her. She opened her eyes to see her lord froze in shock. "Rin…Naraku…you bastard!" Rin looked at him, grabbing his shoulders. As his claws grabbed her arms tightly. Her lips touched his in a long lasting moment. Sesshomaru began to turn back to normal, loosening his grip on her. He closed his eyes, as for Naraku. He was busted out of Sesshomaru's body. He vanished in a cloud of miasma. Sesshomaru sama picked her up into his arms. As she fell asleep in his. "Thank you." Is all she heard, whispered into her ear.

**Chapter Thirteen **

Rin found herself asleep inside her lord's arms in bed. She smiled, "I love you." Then Rin kissed him deeply. Sesshomaru moaned and closed his eyes. His hand ventured down as their tongues mingled. Rin was in heaven. Her body was on fire. Her lips were numb and kiss swollen. Sesshomaru had moved them to the floor, against the wall. Now they were in each other's embrace, their lips still pressed firmly together. Sesshomaru's hands had just settled onto Rin's ass, while her hands were wrapped around his neck. Then Rin did something unexpected. She pulled away. "Lor-Lord Sesshomaru…I um-" Rin began, but was interrupted by Sesshomaru's finger to her lips, silencing her. "I know what you're going to say, my dear Rin, so you need not to go on. We love each other and that's all that matters. Will you be my mate?" Sesshomaru asked. "Lord Sesshomaru-" The damn finger again. "That is not my name, my love." Her lord said playfully, yet seriously. "I will,…….Sesshomaru." Their lips met again, they both knew what they wanted, which was to reenact the night almost a year ago. So they did.

"_I love her…my precious Rin. She shall be a wonderful mate, to bare my children. The woman I love deeply and cherish with my life while she loves me."_

"_Sesshomaru...I knew...I knew you would ask me. I'm so happy now that finally we can be together. With Master Jaken and A-Un...we can be all one big happy family."_

**Chapter Fourteen**

Rin woke up, blinking from the sunlight. She was staring at the ceiling in his…their bedroom. She turned her head to the right and saw her lord, still sleeping. Memories of last night came rushing back, she was blushing so fiercely, it could melt ice. Sesshomaru sama had carried Rin into their room, they spent hours making love. It was wonderful, knowing that they would have their mating ritual today at sunset. When her lord shifted, she sword she felt something against her thigh, and, if possible, blushed deeper when she realized both of them were still naked. Rin smiled as she looked at Sesshomaru's handsome features. He looked like a god when he's sleeping! Rin thought. She was about to sit up when, instinctively, Sesshomaru's arm went around her to pull her closer to him. Rin smiled wider and nuzzled his neck with butterfly kisses. Sesshomaru groaned out of impulse and opened his eyes. He smiled lazily when he saw her and stroked her back. "Good morning, mate to be." Sesshomaru said sleepily and yawned. "Good morning, mate to be." Rin replied. Sesshomaru closed his eyes again and yawned, but opened his eyes, starting to lick the outer shell of Rin's ear. Rin giggled first but then groaned at the sensation. "Sesshomaru…" She whispered, pulling away to look him in the eyes. "If you carry on like that, we'll never get out of bed!" Rin laughed, sat up and yawned. Sesshomaru sat up too and grinned. "I'll go make breakfast and serve it to you in bed, okay?" he asked Rin as he jumped out of bed, quickly pulled on his kimono. Rin laughed. "Okay!" She got out of bed too, putting on her kimono and a large shirt of Sesshomaru's, making it go down to her knees.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru yelled throughout the halls. Master Jaken ran to his lord. "Yes, Mi Lord?" Sesshomaru looked down at him sleepily, "Jaken go make us breakfast, we're hungry." Jaken ran to the kitchen, making their breakfast.

After nine weeks, Rin's stomach was big as a horse's stomach.

"_I thought it was going to be nine months not nine weeks. God my back hurts."_

Eight more weeks passed, Rin sat up in bed, breathing hard and sweating. Sesshomaru yelled. "Jaken go get towels now!" Master Jaken ran getting the towels. She screamed as her lord was patting her forehead with a damp rag. "Sesshomaru sama….do…som...ething." Jaken came back with the towels as he was asked. Her stomach twisted again in more pain. Rin moaned and groaned loader. Letting an earth shattering scream escape the castle. Sweat was beating off her body. He handed Jaken the rag as her lord went to her legs, she spread her legs apart. Jaken needless to say, patted Rin's face and neck with the damp rag. "Be strong, Mi Lady!" Master Jaken yelped. Sesshomaru put his hands inside of her. Rin let out another earth shatter scream through the castle halls. Sesshomaru shouted. "One, two, three, push……..push……." Rin pushed, feeling his claws inside her stomach. "I can feel the baby!" He answered. She cried out painfully, pushing harder. "Stop! You're pushing too hard!" He shouted at her. Her lord pulled the new born out of her stomach slowly. To be careful not to hurt Rin or the baby. When finally Rin heard crying as she caved into the sweaty pillows. Gasping for air and ragging breathes. Rin could hardly open her eyes. "It's a boy!" Sesshomaru sama walked beside her. She stared at her beautiful baby boy, holding him in her arms. His eyes were so like her lord's. She smiled as tears fell down her cheeks. He began to clean up her and their son. Rin looked at her lord. "You should name him for helping me through my hard labor. " Sesshomaru took him into his arms, looking down upon him. They both stared at each other for a long time. "Kane." He smiled as Rin answered. "Kane my sweet baby boy."

**The End**


End file.
